We'll Get Through It Together Part 2
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS LAST CHAP. IF YOU READ ANY OF MY STORIES! TY! Part Two of We'll Get Through It Together. Please RR! Thank You!
1. Leaving The Clinic

A/N: This is the Part Two of "We'll Always Be Together." So, if you haven't read the first part, go read it then review. Then come here ( hehe.  
  
Landon stood, bouquet in hand, by a square of tossed dirt. Landon went over to the gravestone, brushing off the bit of dirt that had fallen on it. He read the stone, probably for the hundredth time. It read:  
  
Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan Carter Born: December 19, 1984 Death: January 21, 2004 She was a wonderful wife, daughter, and mother.  
  
Landon finger traced the letter "J" of Jamie. After a while, he bended down, laying the bouquet gently on the ground. "I love you," he whispered, choking. He swallowed. "Faith and Hope are doing well. I always tell them how much I love them and how much their mommy loves them." With that said, he kissed the top of the stone and stood up, glancing once more at his beloved.  
He walked through the graveyard now, thinking of her. Her eyes, her hair, his proposal, her smile, their wedding day, the day Faith was born, the day Hope was born, and her death.  
He was going to the clinic. He had packed his bags, and had gathered the bags that Jamie had packed for her children, and also and many bags of Jamie's things. He couldn't bear to throw them out. The girls were getting checked out of the hospital today, and Landon couldn't wait. He was going back to Beaufort so that his mother could help while he was getting chemotherapy. The doctor thought it was best. Landon argued that he could take care of them and him while undergoing chemotherapy. "You could take care of them and you, but not while doing chemo," he remembered the doctor saying. So, he was following the doctor's word and getting help from his mother.  
His mother had agreed eagerly. She probably would adopt them if she could. Landon pulled up to the clinic with two car seats in the back. He looked back at them and smiled. He had two parts of Jamie.  
He walked in and strode up to the front desk. "Mr. Carter, here to get Hope and Faith Carter." The nurse, reading the computer screen and seeing that his wife had just deceased, gave him a sad look. "I'm sure you know where it is, Mr. Carter. Or would you like me to take you?"  
"I can go by myself," he replied. He had been here many times. The last time was right after Jamie died. He had decided to tell them Jamie died, even thought they couldn't understand.  
Now, as he entered the nursery, the three nurses in there smiled at him. "Hi Landon," said Ally, the one closest to him. She was 22, and had short blonde hair and was very good friends with Landon at the time.  
"Hello Ally, Janelle, Krista," he replied. He was a pretty close friend with Krista who was also 22. At first, he had felt timid being 19 and a father of two and a widower, but he had soon given that up.  
"Good bye Landon!" cried out Janelle, and older woman, as she opened the door pushing a baby out with it. "So how are you?" asked Krista, changing a newborn's diaper.  
"The happiest I have been in three weeks, 'cause I get to take these cuties home," he said, playing with Hope and Faith's fingers. He picked up Hope in one arm and Faith in the other.  
"Well, I want to get going. We're going on our first road trip to Beaufort."  
"Oh yay," said Ally, "You told us you were going there. So your mom can help, right?" Landon nodded and adjusted Faith's position. He was going to have to buy a stroller, and soon. "Well, be sure to call me," he said, walking toward the door.  
"Will do," said Krista and Ally at the same time. "Bye." Landon walked out the door with two month-old babies dressed for a blizzard. Landon walked out into the blistering cold; glad he had left the van's heat on. He went to the back door, opening it and sitting each child in its place. He buckled them in securely and went to the driver seat. As he adjusted his mirror, he told Faith and Hope, "Time for a road trip." 


	2. Returning To Beaufort

Landon pulled off of the highway turnoff marked "Beaufort." He had been crying half of the way there, thinking of how much they already looked like Jamie. He had been at Beaufort for only half a day, to see Jamie's burial there. She had requested to be next to her father. He had also bought a gravesite there, even though he remembered promising Jamie sometime or another that he would move on. He looked at the picture he had taped to the driving wheel of her. She was then at the park, sitting on a teeter-totter, her belly protruding out, hoping she would see her children play on one of those someday. He thought, tearfully, that she would never see her children doing that. But then he corrected himself; of course she would see them. Landon decided to sing to the children who were now asleep, one of their mother's favorite songs.  
  
bIEvery day I dream of you I see you I feel you And now and then I cry for you  
  
But now you're here Without a trace Of the pain that put you Here in the first place  
  
You walk around A smile plastered on your face You smile at me And take my breath away  
  
And now and then I sing this song To remind you Of days long gone  
  
And of the days That are still to come Whether the pain be there or gone  
  
I will love and cherish The time that we have Till the day I'm gone  
  
Till the day I'm gone.. /b/I  
  
Landon looked through the mirror to see both of them staring at him. Then they smiled simultaneously. He almost had a heart attack. "Well, it seems you like that song," he said to them. "Baaa gaaaa ogggddd," replied Faith. Landon smiled at her. "We're almost at Grandma's!" he said excitedly. Hope cooed in response.  
Landon pulled into the familiar driveway connected to his childhood house. Cynthia Carter ran out, having not seen her son since Jamie and himself left for Phoenix. "I'm a grandmother!" cried out Cynthia, hugging him. "Landon, I'm so sorry about Jamie." She started to cry. She had loved Jamie in the little time she had known her from getting her ready for her wedding and from church. She opened the van door to reveal to Hope and Faith, cooing and hands outstretched, eyes squinting from the sun that was streaming through. "Oh, they're so cute! But which is which?"  
"The one with light brown hair is Hope and the one with dark brown hair is Faith," he said. "Well, come here Faith and Hope!" she squealed, unbuckling them and attaching one child to each arm. "Do you want me to take one?" he said, his arms outstretched to the nearest one. "No, no, I'm fine Landon. I may be getting older but I'm not too weak yet," she said, winking. Landon smiled and started to unpack the van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon moved back into his old room. The last time he had been in here was the day before he and Jamie's wedding. On the walls still hung pictures of Jamie, the day he purposed, the play, just an ordinary day at the beach, and he noticed how beautiful she looked in each and every one. He took these pictures down and added them to the collection. He hoped to go rummaging through some of the Reverend's things that had been stored until Jamie and himself could go through them. Guess it was just going to be him going through it.  
Unless, of course, he let Hope and Faith go through it when they were older, to see if they could find pictures of their mom and see who could find the most pictures of her. It would probably be a game for them. He suddenly wondered where her bible was. He didn't leave it in Phoenix, did he? He went through all the bags of Jamie's things from Phoenix: clothes, picture of her father, picture of her and him, the book she had been reading at the time, the camera, no bible. He almost burst out crying. Where could it be?  
  
A/N Thanks for the few reviews I have gotten. I really appreciate all of them and hope I get more =). BTW, I wrote that song. Thanks,  
  
everlasting-oranges aka ~~Alyssa~~ 


	3. Drinking Away The Sorrows

Chapter 3  
  
A/N Answer to Silent Reapers question: If you remember in part 1, the reverend died. =) Also, yes my other story is sort of like We Are The Carters. My goodness you ask to many questions Reaper! I can't keep up!  
  
Landon drove downtown. He was going to get something he wishes he didn't need. He drove up to the twenty-four hour alcohol shop. He took the kids in with him. He picked up a bottle of whisky and a case of Busch. Soon, it was paid for. Even though he was only nineteen, the twins had gotten him what he needed. He was on the way to the house to drop them off then walk to the cemetary where Jamie had looked up into the sky with her telescope and was now buried. He thought of how he couldn't drink for a while after this, now that he had to go to chemo.  
He went to Jamie's grave and talked to her for a while then left, going over away from her to drink. She hadn't approved of drinking much and probably wasn't liking it that he was drinking again. He was almost down to the end of the whisky bottle and had already finished three beers along with that. And yet, to him at least, he had not felt the affect. Sure, he couldn't walk straight, but his mind was still spinning. It screamed long brown hair, caring eyes, simple smile, planets and stars, worn sweater, telescopes, Jamie. His eyes lingered over to her grave, a little blob from where he was. He took another swig of whisky, the last in the bottle, and threw it against the tree making it shatter. Instantly feeling guilty that there was broken glass on someone's grave, he got up, fell over, then got up again and picked it up. "Ow," he said as he cut himself on one of the pieces. He picked them up and then deposited them in a nearby trash can, wiping his hands together to get rid of the little fragments.  
He soon was driving home, but he didn't even see the school bus up ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blink. Blink. Landon opened his eyes slowly and squinted from the light. "Landon, finally," said a woman near him. He opened his eyes and looked at the talking figure. "Hi mom. Hi Hopey, hi Faith." He was trying to see clearly and was blinking rapidly.  
"What were you thinking driving drunk?" started his mother, "You're a father of two now. You I can't /I do things like that now! What if you had died? Faith and Hope wouldn't have any parents!" Landon started to cry, though he tried to hold it back. He felt guilty, but half of him wished he had died. Then he could go be with Jamie. But when he got up there she would probably killed him again for leaving our children alone.  
"What happened?" he asked groggily, his voice cracking. "You ran head on into a bus. Lucky for you it was stopped and empty of children. You broke your arm. That's it. You're lucky Jamie is looking out for you." Cynthia leaned over the bed and plopped both children on his stomach. "You should be taking care of them. But, because of your stupid actions, you can't. When I agreed to help you, I didn't agree to do it all." Landon moaned, not wanting to hear it right now.  
"Mom, just please. I'll pay you back later, somehow. Just please. For me," his eyes pleaded with his mother and she reluctantly agreed. "But as soon as your well, you're helping. Even if you're doing chemo." Landon nodded. He wished he never had resorted to drinking, but it was too late to change it now. As Jamie always said, "The past is the past, and there's no turning back."  
"Gaa ddaeee bjjj!" screamed Faith. Hope crawled up his chest, pulling at his hair. "GADBBBB!" Landon laughed. He would pick them up, but his arm was killing him. Soon, Cynthia picked them up. "Well," she said, "You should be able to go soon, so I guess I'll wait around. I have to give you a drive anyway. Your van was totaled." Landon's mouth fell open. Well, he was going to have to get another vehicle. He was going to have to drive them around.  
"Landon, the police wanted me to talk to you," Cynthia said, putting the twins in the stroller. "They revoked your license for 6 months."  
"How am I supposed to get around?" asked Landon.  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started driving while intoxicated," she replied sharply, handing a now crying Hope a rattle. Soon, the doctor walked in.  
"Well, I see your awake now Mr. Carter," he said, pulling out the chart from the side pocket beside the bed. He looked it over. "Well, I see no reason why you can't go Mr. Carter. But I would advise that you don't drink and drive again." Landon sneered at him and rolled his eyes. Like he didn't know that?  
"Well, Mr. Carter I will sign you out," he said, writing in his chart. "You can gather your things and leave." Landon grabbed his clothes and wallet. "Do you mind if I change?" he asked.  
"Go ahead," she replied, giving each child a animal cracker. "Hurry up though. It's time for these kiddo's naps." Landon nodded and went into the bathroom. He emerged in a white tank top and jeans. "I can't wear the top that went over this," he explained, holding up the bag, "It has tons of blood on it." Cynthia grimaced. "I didn't want to hear that Landon," she said, sounding so much like he remembered her. "I don't need to be sickened." She pushed the stroller over to him. "Here," she said, walking away, "You push." Landon grinned and started pushing them.  
  
A/N Shame, shame Landon! LOL Well, please review I live on them. Thanks,  
  
everlasting-oranges aka ~~Alyssa~~ 


	4. Warrant

Landon was talking to the doctor about what treatments he was going to have to get for his cancer of the lymphatic system, lymphoma. "Well. First you'll do chemotherapy, by the veins not the arm. After that we'll do some radiation to have a better chance of not having a relapse." Landon just sat, trying to take it all in. "Okay," spilled Landon. It was all he knew what to say. He didn't know it would be so serious. "I think we'll do chemo for let's say.um, 9 weeks? How does that sound?"  
"It sound's like it will suck. But it's not like I have a choice," shrugged Landon. The doctor nodded, "You need to stick around - You're children have already had a mother who died for cancer. They don't need both of the parents dying from it." Landon shrugged. He still felt like dying to go see Jamie. But he couldn't because of her. He left the doctor's feeling torn. HONK! HONK!  
"Come on Landon!" screamed Cynthia from the window. Landon smiled sheepishly and went into the truck. "Can you take me to the main part of Beaufort. I need to make a couple stops here and there."  
"As long as you take them with you," she responded, pointing to the back. Landon agreed. Guess they could visit their mommy too. Cynthia didn't bother asking where he wanted to go. She pulled up toward the entrance of the cemetary. "Bye Landon. The stroller's in the back." Landon gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to the back, pulling out the yellow stroller. "Come on," he cooed, unbuckling the children from the car seat and plopping them into the stroller. He slammed the door and waved his hand, and she left.  
He pushed the stroller through the gate. He picked two of the wild flowers there, and handed each child one. Hope threw it instantly and Faith put it in her mouth. "No, No!" he said, frustrated. They were supposed to put them on their mom's grave! He decided to forget it.  
They were finally at Jamie's grave, and Landon sat down by the stone. He took the children out, not caring if they got dirty. "See Jamie," he said to the sky, "I brought your children here. I tell them every day how much you love them." He thought he saw her face in the clouds and blinked. It was just a regular cloud.  
"Hey man!" he heard a man exclaim. He looked behind him to see his best bud Eric. "Hi," he said, getting up and picking up the two crawling infants and setting them gently in the stroller. "I'm sorry about Jamie."  
"It's okay," said Landon, not wanting to think of it anymore. "Want to go to the barber with me?"  
"Sure. What haircut are you getting? Mohawk?" laughed Eric.  
"Actually, I'm getting it all shaved off," replied Landon. Eric laughed harder at this. "Why?" he asked in between laughs. "Because it's gonna fall out soon anyway. I have cancer." Eric instantly stopped laughing and straightened up. "Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't kno-,"  
"It's fine, okay. You didn't know. How could you?" he said. Eric cleared his throat. "Well-,"  
"So you coming man?" he asked, pushing the stroller toward the exit. Suddenly Landon's phone rang. "Hello?"  
"This is Mr. Carter, correct."  
"Yes. Why are you calling?" he asked, confused. How did this guy get his number? "Look, if you're selling anything."  
"I'm not," interrupted the man. "We have a warrant for you mother's arrest. Do you have any idea where she is?"  
"What do you mean, you have a warrant? She hasn't done a thing!"  
"Where is she sir?"  
"I don't know," he said, giving Eric a "I'm confused" look.  
"Sir, tell us now or we will arrest you."  
"Look, I don't know where she is. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. "My mom has a warrant out for her arrest," he said, staring at the sky.  
  
A/N: Hey, I am now writing at Fictionpress.com also! To check out my stories, go to: www.fictionpress.com/~everlastingoranges if that link doesn't work go to my all about me page by clicking on my name, the link is there too. 


	5. I Have To Leave

A/N: WARNING: Uses the "B" word (Not the one for a female dog, the other one) And themes suggesting illegal behavior.  
  
Landon rushed home with the kids, leaving Eric behind. He forgot about the barber, or even traffic as he almost got ran over. Landon ran into the open door, the children squealing in delight from the thrill, and screamed, "MOM!"  
Cynthia entered the room, flustered, "Why Landon, what has gotten you so worked up?" He took a moment to catch his breath. "Mom, why is there a warrant out for your arrest?" he asked, still trying to breathe.  
Cynthia's eyes opened widely and her mouth opened slightly. "How did you know?"  
"They called my on my phone, asking where you were," he asked, getting angry, "What did you do?"  
Cynthia took a deep breath and wrapped her hands around Landon's shoulders, and he pushed them off. "I, well, your father left me. He had all the money. So I used a credit card I found on the ground one day while at the supermarket."  
"Credit card fraud?" he spat, "Stealing identities?" he looked at his mother, truly feeling that he did not know who she was. "You could have called me, I have money, or dad -"  
"I tried your father, the stupid bastard," she spewed with anger, "He said to get a job as a prostitute and earn some money, and to walk down to a corner!" She hit the pillow, pretending to see Worth's face there. "I wish he was dead," she said in a low voice. Landon took a step back. This was definitely not the mom he had when he left for Phoenix. Landon left her, leaving to his room, taking the children with him. He was glad he had not unpacked. He would just have to pack the twins' things and they would be off. Maybe find an apartment near by. Maybe stay with some friends, or Worth. Landon hurriedly threw their clothes in the suitcases and the few remaining articles were thrown into a bag. He dismantled the two cribs in record time, and soon the whole room was bare except for a dresser and an end table.  
Landon started sneaking the things out. Soon, everything was in the van and he was ready to roll. "Mom?" he said, poking his head into the kitchen. No luck. "MOM!" he yelled up the staircase. Only muffled sounds came down in response. He went up, two stairs at a time, leaving the kids at the bottom in the stroller. He opened the door leading to her bedroom. There, he found a torn and crying Cynthia, head buried in a pillow. "Mom," he said, sitting next to her.  
"What Landon?" she said, her voice cracking. She lifted her head, and Landon could see the lines where tears had fallen, the pillow was soaked. Landon cleared his voice, "We're leaving. Me, Hope, and Faith. I can't live here, I just can't," he said, tears falling unashamed onto the floor. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
"Shh. I understand why you have to go. Goodbye."  
"I'll call you," he said, in his mind adding, "whether you're here or in jail." He left, leaping down the stairs, and pushing the stroller out with it. "Bye mom," he whispered.  
  
A/N: I didn't know his father's name in the movie, so I referred to the book. So if it's not the same, all well.  
  
EXCITING NEWS ABOUT THE AUTHOR EVERLASTING-ORANGES (me, duh)- I am now writing original stories. For a list go to: www.fictionpress.com/~everlastingoranges ! YAY! I hope you like all the stories I have written so far, here and there. =)  
  
~~Alyssa~~ 


	6. A Visit From Amy

A/N WARNING: Suggestions of illegal things.  
  
Landon was now in his own apartment. He had lived with some old friends of his father's for almost a month, but decided to split when he could tell they were aggravated having him around the house. He worked as a real estate seller, making decent money, at least enough to support him and the kids. His father, being willing with his money, gave him all the money for his chemo. Mrs. Prow, an old widow who lived some apartments down, watched the kids for three days after the chemotherapy. He didn't want them around while he couldn't take care of himself, let alone to hopping 7-month- old twin girls. He heard the doorbell ring.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
Landon looked over to the intercom, which was filling the birthing room with sound, a little ding, ding, ring, resembling a doorbell. Landon looked over to Jamie, sweat trickling down her forehead and her bang stuck to her forehead, smiling at the baby that was rushed from the room. "Do you think you will make it?" he asked in a whisper. She looked up into his hazel eyes, smiling at him also, her only response being, "Landon, I'm so tired. I'm just so tired."  
  
~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
"Just a minute!" he called out, trying to regain his composure. He opened the door to see his best friend, Amy Lewis, holding hands with her two and a half year old Olivia. "What an interesting outfit," he remarked to Olivia, who stood in white lab coat, clutching a black leather bag tightly to her side. Amy had been his friend forever; he had just never decided to tell the group about her, it wasn't important. Landon smiled and invited them in, offering Amy a soda.  
"No thank you Landon, just came to visit," said Amy politely, releasing Olivia's hand and allowing her to explore. Landon laid on the couch, and Olivia followed him. "Stick your tongue out," she ordered, opening her bag.  
"Olivia, what have you got there?" he asked, trying to peek into her bag.  
"It's Dr. Lewis," she said stoutly, "and this is my Doctor bag." She fumbled with the latch, trying to pry it open. After successfully opening it, she took out her medical instruments - a plastic stethoscope and a wooden tongue depressor. "Lan'on sick." She pressed the plastic knob of the stethoscope onto her stomach, believing that's where his heart was.  
"What's wrong with me Dr. Lewis?" he asked.  
"Your heart is breaked," she said sadly. Landon's eyes bulged. He looked over to Amy for an explanation but she just shrugged and turned her head back to Olivia. She poked Landon's mouth with the depressor she stood back while nodding wisely. She fumbled through her bag and brought out a bag of M & M's, fingering one out, and handed it to Landon. "What's this?" he asked.  
"Antebotics," she replied, taking it from his hand and putting it in his mouth. "It will make you all no sick." She shoved the doctor equipment into her bag. "Good as new," she said brightly. How could Landon not laugh? Now done caring for Landon, she grabbed the dolly lying on the floor, one of the twins' he supposed, and started to care for a "broken arm."  
"So how have you been Landon?" asked Amy, watching Olivia nurse the doll back to health, trying to shove an M & M into the sewn on face.  
"Getting by, I guess," he said. "Is there a particular reason for this surprise visit? Usually you call."  
"Well, um, actually there is," she confessed, "I need $500 dollars."  
"Five hundred dollars?" he asked, wondering if she was really that far into debt, "What for?"  
"Do you remember Jack?"  
"The one with the squiggly brown hair that you dated until three years ago? Olivia's father?"  
"That's the one. Well, we've been back for four months, and he's landed in the jailhouse. He needs bail money," she said, embarrassed.  
"What's he in for?" he asked, not quite as surprised as he probably should have been.  
"He stole a winter coat, for Olivia. I couldn't afford one, so he said he would get one, and that's how he planned to get it I guess," she said, shaking her head. "I love him Landon. He's the father of her, and I want us to be a family, he promised it to me. Please?" her eyes pleaded with him, staring deep inside him. She broke the gaze to check on Olivia.  
"I don't know Amy. We have about six hundred in savings, and I wanted to put something away for them. I'm not making the greatest money, you know."  
"I'll pay you back!" Amy pleaded.  
"Who, Jack? What if he runs off again? You're living off social security and disability, you can't afford it!" Amy has had a bad case of M.S. (multiple sclerosis), which is a disease that attacks your nerves, especially around your eyes. She was half blind sometimes, and sometimes could see clear as day.  
"Jack will not leave me!" she said angrily, "And when he gets a job he'll pay you back!" By then, Olivia had stopped playing and was sitting on the ground, staring at the two, legs gathered to her chest, rocking softly. Landon instantly felt guilty. She had seen to much fighting in her life. Above her lip was a pink scar, a reminder of the last boyfriend who had punched her in the mouth then attacked her mother, who put pepper spray into his eyes.  
"You know," said Landon in a quieter voice, trying not to scare Olivia, "You said that when you found out you were pregnant." Amy let out a scream of rage.  
"Olivia, get your things together. We're going," she said in a huff. Olivia nodded, shaking, and tried to pick up the things but her hand was shaking to badly. Landon helped her, her mother only stared.  
"Goodbye Landon. I guess we really aren't friends anymore," and with that, she left, slamming the door behind her, causing the twins to wake up. She hadn't been like this, but the last two years she had turned into a street chic, wanting nothing more then a hit off of a piece of grass.  
He went back to the twins' room, singing them back to sleep. 


	7. MIA

WaRnInG: Suggestions of drug use.  
  
My long A/N: The father is the doctor, yes. She did not remarry, Silent Reaper. And your other review (Not sure which one or for which story) that said I was tired of your long reviews - NOT! I love reviews, and long ones make it all the better =).  
  
Thanks to Deni, for all the great reviews. And just so you know, all my stories are not typed out already. I type them as I get reviews, so imagine how much time I have been spending. Every time I put out a new chapter it is fresh from the hot keys of my keyboard (which is starting to show it's age). He he. Just wanted to put that little comment. Well, if stories start coming slow it's because I am writing about 6 stories right now (2 here, 3 or 4 over on fiction press) So that's my excuse. This has to be one of the longest A/N in history! LOL ~*END OF A/N*~  
  
Landon heard the ring of the telephone. "Who could that be? His mother?" he thought as he went to pick it up. "Hello?" On the other line was sobs, and anguished cries. "Hello? Who is this?"  
"It's Amy," she choked. "Olivia, she's gone!" She cried more feverishly. "What do you mean she's gone?" asked Landon.  
"SHE'S GONE!" she screamed.  
"Shush, shush, I'm coming," he said, alarmed. "Did you call the police?"  
"Did I call the police? OF COURSE I CALLED THE POLICE!" she screamed in a worried rage.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, hanging up the line. This could be real, his head wagered, or it could be she got stoned and forgot where she was again. She might be in the play yard. This isn't exactly the first time he's received this call. He tried not to wake the twins' while putting them in his arms, but they cried as soon as they were taken from their warm cribs. He grabbed his keys, and tried to go as fast as he could with two children in toward his newly bought, but used SUV. He secured them into the car seats and backed up quickly, heading toward Belinda's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Belinda was in the nursery taking care of Lila, her month old who's father was somewhere in Arizona, when a buzz came over the intercom. She pressed the red button, "Who is it?"  
"Landon, hurry please," he gasped, out of breath.  
"Okay," she said, confused. She babysat Faith and Hope sometimes on the nights, but he had never come this early. She checked on Lila and went to the door, unlocking it. "Amy, well. You know Amy right?" Landon rushed, handing Belinda two carriers.  
"The one who used to be straight A's but then moved downtown?"  
"Yay, that's the one. Well, she can't find her kid. I got to go help her." He looked at the kids then at Belinda.  
"Well I was going to the store, but if her kids missing then I can't very well say no, can I?" her eyes drifted toward the shopping list. "Do you at least bring diapers?" He shoved his bare hands out.  
"Well, go bring the car seats in here, then go. I have to run to the store anyway, it seems." Landon gave her a kiss on the cheek to thank her than ran down the stairs toward his truck. Having a child had made her sweeter and kinder, not so hard core. He shoved the seats into the small apartment, kissed Faith and Hope's head in turn, then sprinted out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's gone," wailed Amy, tears in her eyes. "I just went to see ba see ba see ba DOO! I just went to see some frrrrieeeeeends," she said, her talking making no sense.  
"What are you on? Or are you just drunk?" By then, Amy had learned not to lie to him. "A litttleee bit of bbboth," she said, giving him a toothy grin  
"Why God gave you a child is beyond me," he muttered under his breath, running toward the playground. "Oliva? Ollllllllllliva?" he yelled out. Not there. He headed to her apartment, which stank of smoke and cat urine. "Olivia?" he said. The windows were open, and he heard someone cry out, "Call the paramedics!" 


	8. Street Kid

WaRnInG! Contains profanity.  
  
Landon was relieved, a tiny bit anyway, to see it was not Olivia. Instead, it was her mother, who had fallen over. OD, they said. Sad to see her in this shape, considering what a beauty she would have been if she had not been into the street, smoking, drinking life. Landon would have ridden with her to the hospital, but he still didn't know where Olivia was.  
He tried to think about where he would go if he was two and a half. Suddenly his heart broke. It had been her birthday yesterday. She was three now. "The roof!" he instantly thought. He climbed all 15 stories of stairs to find a little girl perched on the top, her eyes staring at the ambulance, probably wondering if it was her mommy they were taking or the mommy down the road who was just like her. "Olivia," he said softly. She spun around, her eyes wide, her mouth ajar. She cleared her throat.  
"Hi Uncle Land'n. You look better. The antebotics I gave you must have workeded." She smiled, not a smile of happiness but a smile of sadness. He looked into her eyes, and thought of all the things she'd seen that a child her age should never have to see. Or anyone should have to see for that matter. She had been hurt, she had hurt others, she was a street child through and through, and Landon felt sorry for her.  
"Come on Olivia," reaching his hand out to her, "You're coming to visit me for a little bit, and the twins. How would you like that?"  
"Did mommy say I could go?" she asked cautiously. Landon had never thought about if Amy had hit her before, he never thought she would. She wasn't the type of person. Or, correction, she hadn't been that type of person. "Yes, she said you could go," he said, stretching his hand farther toward her. Olivia took it and clasped her hand with his, and used it to get up. "Who was in the mambelence?" she said. Mambelence. Cute way for her to say ambulance.  
"I don't know," he lied.  
"They didn't have to go to the hospital. I could have made them better." Landon laughed and Olivia threw her head up in defiance. "What are you laughing about?"  
"Nothing sweet bean. I bet you could have healed them," he said, leading her to the car. The poor kid, she was all alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Olivia had chatted up a storm during the ride home and as soon as they got to Landon's apartment, ran to the twins' room. She came back in the room with a confused look. "They're not here," she said, pouting.  
"I know, I know. I just have to grab a bite to eat then I'll take you to where the twins' are. They're staying with a very nice girl named Belinda. You want to go there?" She nodded eagrly, staring at him. "I suppose your hungry. Want grilled cheese?" She nodded again and Landon went to work.  
Soon, the little girl had cheese on her dress and on her forehead, even on the back of her blue shirt. "How in the world did you get cheese back there?" he mumbled as he wiped it off with a sponge. Olivia's only response was a giggle as she squirmed, trying to get out of the chair. Landon finished cleaning her and released the squirming child.  
"Ready to go?" Landon asked, picking up his car keys from the kitchen counter. "Yea!" cried out Olivia, jumping toward the door, kangaroo style.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Room 241," Landon said to himself as he searched the hall. "Ah, room 241." He thought about turning around and not going in, but a mother, no matter how good or bad she was, deserved to know what happened to her child. He knocked at the cheap wooden door as he picked at the 2.  
"Come in," Amy's voice said, cracked, and tired. Landon turned the cool metal knob and entered, and she scowled. "What do you want," she said harshly, staring daggers through him. "Amy," he said, surprised to hear his own voice crack. He sat in a chair, although uninvited. "I just wanted to tell you Olivia is okay. She with me."  
"I don't want her with you!" spat Amy. "You are a evil, self centered bastard. You don't give a damn about other people; their feelings, or anything else for that matter. Send Olivia to-," she stopped, not knowing what to say next. "To, um, a day and night care provider. I will pay for it when I get out."  
"With what? Prosti-," he cut himself off, "You have no money. How will you pay?"  
"I'll find away. Maybe Jack can pay."  
Landon sneered, not meaning to, it just came naturally, "Jack has been in jail, he's used all his money on cigarettes or whatever else his hands can get a hold of." He knew that if she wasn't so weak, she would have slapped him. He grabbed her chart, intending to read it.  
"Hey!" lashed out Amy, "That's personal." Landon read anyway. Brought in yesterday. Cause of visit: overdose. "Should have known," he thought. He replaced the chart in its holder. "I have Olivia, and I'm not taking her to a daycare or whatever. She's staying with me, in till you get your problem - fixed." He headed to the door.  
"You have to help yourself before you can help Olivia," he said, watching her try not to pay attention to what he was saying, deciding to watch T.V. instead. "Bye Amy."  
He left, got in his vehicle, and sat, thinking. It dawned on him suddenly: He should adopt Olivia. But how could he afford it? And his apartment; it was so small. But she could sleep with the twins, his head argued.  
He decided to sleep on it.  
  
A/N Sorry for the tardiness of my stories, it's been hectic. I'm so tired.. Please review. 


	9. Amber

"Hi!" said a girl, walking fast toward Landon. Landon tried to go faster without her realizing it, but she did. "Why you running from me?"  
Landon stopped and turned around, books crammed into his arm: "The History Of The Medical Field," "300 Most Common Diseases: How To Diagnose and Treat Them." "I'm not running from you, it's just I gotta go get things done."  
"What things? Maybe I can help you," she replied.  
"What's your name?"  
"Amber Calvin. I know yours, your Landon Carter," she replied, throwing her long, thick brown hair over her shoulder. It looked a lot like Jamie's. She took his palm and wrote her number in it, and held out the pen to him. He scribbled the numbers onto her hand. "So, what do you have to get done?" she volunteered.  
Landon was not hesitant to answer. He was proud of his kids and maybe future child, but know one had gotten close enough to him to ask. Girls were warded off by his distance and blank eyes. "Gotta go pick my kids up."  
  
"Kids?" sputtered Amber. He had caught her off guard, he seemed like the type to donate sperm and run. "When, how-," her voice went off in amazement and confusion.  
"Yes, kids, twins actually. Faith and Hope, their cuties."  
"Who's?"  
"My wife's and I."  
"Wife?" Amber couldn't believe her ears. "Who's your wife? How old are they?"  
"Jamie Sullivan. She died 7 months ago. They're 8 months old." He felt the familiar feeling of emptiness and turned away, walking toward his vehicle again. "I have to go," he choked, trying to sound normal, but knew she could tell he was crying. "Bye, um, Amber." He didn't actually tell her the truth; he didn't want her asking why he was going to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, as Landon just finished helping Olivia dress into her nightie, the doorbell rang. "Can I get it?" she pleaded.  
"No, sweet bean. Just let me get it." She pouted for a moment and went to her tiny bedroom. They had moved into a nicer apartment with three small bedrooms. Landon went to open the door. "Amber, um, hi," he said, standing in the door, "How'd you know where I live?"  
"Number," she replied shortly and saw Olivia run in. "I thought you said they were only 8 months old."  
Landon turned around to see her jumping on the couch. "Olivia, get down!" he commanded. She sulked off and pouted at the same time. "Oh, she's my friend's daughter. I'm watching her. Come in?" she nodded and came in.  
"Snazzy place," she said, settling into the blue couch. Landon laughed. "Yay, snazzy with crayon pictures on the wall." It was Amber's turn to laugh. "I wanted to see your kids. Your brief intro- I didn't know if they were gorillas!" Landon laughed and let the short way to the twins' room. They were both awake, arms grabbing the air. Landon picked up Hope, and motioned for her to pick up Faith.  
"So, which one's the oldest?"  
"Faith, by a couple days." Amber smiled at him warmly. "They're both so cute," she cooed, "We should have a play date."  
"A play date? You have kids too?" he asked. Why, when he told her he had kids, did she make him feel like an outcast.  
"Yeah. Nathan, he's 9 months old, almost the same age." She looked down at her body, wondering if it looked like it had been through childbirth. "Maybe we could have a date at the same time."  
Date?! So early? He wondered if he should, if it would be probable. Was he even over Jamie? "Sure," he said, sounding cool despite his emotions inside.  
"Sure," she said slowly, "Why does it sound like you don't want to go out Carter?" Landon was taken aback. Only his friends had called him that, and she had said it in a tone that Jamie always used to say it.  
"Well," he gulped, "It's just that I don't know if I should, I mean, I don't know if I'm ready, I just-," he continued to babble, fast.  
"Landon, Landon!" Amber interrupted, "Landon, if your not ready, that's OK. I don't know why I suggested it anyway. How about we just have a get together and a play date instead of a date and play date. Okay?" Landon nodded, wondering why he had gone ballistic. Then he figured it out: He was already in love with Amber Calvin. 


	10. This is being discontinedan AN READ!

Well, okay, this is how I did this. The last 5 chappies of Did You Ever Think About and We'll Get Through It Together Pt. 2 I counted the reviews. The tally:  
  
17 – We'll Get Through It Together 20 – Did You Ever Think About?  
  
So We'll (This story) will be canceled. I'm sorry for that but I am instead posting a new story which should be up very very soon.. It's called "Let's Give Them Something To Talk About." TY to these people for reviewing (I 3 You! Please read my other stories and review!) :  
  
Holialio, ShaneWestLover126, thetroublewithloveis, IcAnCu, TheSilentReaper, Nikii, Anonymous (who ever you are !! hehe), Orchid6297, EnchantedDreamer1, FaithHopeGrace, Kelly, Becky, Clarissa, xmengirlzrule, JamiesAngel2008, and KeiraOrlandoJohnny. TY all so much, please read my other fics!  
  
I'm so so so so so so so sorry, but I just wasn't getting enough support with this story. TY supporters of it! But now u can read my new fic when it comes out, "Lets Give Them Something To Talk About."!!!!!!  
  
MUCH LOVE!!  
  
~*Alyssa*~ 


	11. INPORTANT

HELLO WRITERS AND READERS!  
  
As you know, I have way too much on my plate, plus I'm not writing as much as I'd like. I was just wondering if someone would like to take over this lovely story, and I will tell you where I was going with it if I choose you. It really is an very interesting plot and I love it but I can't hold on too everything. If you would like to write, e-mail me at lys36@aol.com Subject = Fanfiction Author Audition.  
  
Please include your penname (EXACTLY so I can look it up) and an example of your work (Ex. If you have written stories on Fanfiction, please tell me which one you would like me to read it does NOT have to be related to AWTR) if you have no stories up here's your subject (just a chapter or paragraph, whatever. But if you only do a paragraph I will be REALLY picky hehehehehe) is Jamie's final thoughts. I don't want any gruesome thoughts, just to be really sweet.  
  
PLEASE make sure when you email me that it is your correct e-mail showing up so I can reply. I will give more instructions to the winning author. Even if you think you stink to high heaven writing, try anyway. You never know, I might like it =).  
  
If I get no reply to this for writers, THIS WILL BE DELETED. I'm sorry, I just don't really write and this is the same A/N that will go into "We'll get through it together part 2" !!! Please specify which one you want to write for, or both!!  
  
So in review, what you need on your email!  
  
First name Correct e-mail Your penname EXACTLY Example of work Which story/stories you wish to write for.  
  
THANKS AND MUCH LOVE, AND I'M SORRY TO ALL MY WRITERS BUT I STILL WILL BE WRITING.  
  
~*Alyssa*~ 


End file.
